Trio with his girlfriend & his sister
by Xemtlenc
Summary: This happens a few months after "Alex vs Alex", Justin returns spent time with his family to relax himself ... and have some fun! Rated M for incest & threesome.


**A/N: Among these requests, I had with a Alex/Justin/Juliet, So here it for your great pleasure.**

 **...**

 **Trio with his girlfriend & his sister**

As the new director of Wiz Tech is a tiring job, so he took a few days of vacation.

Saturday morning, Justin Russo returned a few days off to get away from work, and also to spend time with his sexy blonde girlfriend Juliet Van Heusen. He was not the only one to be returned home, his sister Alex Russo returned in recent weeks as the apartment, that she shares with her betrothed Mason Greyback, has some problems and she remains live here for a few days too.

But the good news is that Juliet will spend much time with him, given the many SMS furious they are sent from all those months without seeing each other.

Justin enters in the shower and the hot water flowing over his body. Water vapor begins to heated and he feels excited to see Juliet after all this time without seeing her, but his girlfriend asked him to preserve for her, so he did as she asked.

This afternoon, his girlfriend comes in and when he sees her, he gives her a long passionate kiss, accompanied by a hand on her good firm buttocks. Justin helps her to install his girlfriend, with an erection that she immediately notices and quick to put her hand on his shorts. She strongly urges his penis in her hands and all he wants to do, it's take her in doggy style and make scream her.

Unfortunately, he knows that his parents will be here soon and his enthusiasm quickly fade.

* * *

 **This night,**

Lovers spend time together and Justin would like to do more, but he knows they can not do anything because his sister to sleep at within a meter of them in the second bed in her room. Their father transformed the room of his little princess in den man (baby foot, pool table, console & flat screen, ect ...).

So they are lying on the bed in pajamas: a shorts for Justin and a nightie for Juliet. In his request, they pass under the blanket, he puts his hand on her buttocks and she runs her hand over his chest. A few minutes pass and he feels her fingers down along his body to stop on his shorts. Her excitement mounts and a smile on her face when his penis was fully erect.

At that time, the beautiful blonde vampire begins to make up-and-coming and acceleration.

"What are you doing?" he whispers for that her sister not hear them.  
"I masturbate you, I want to feel your cock in my hand and my pussy" she whispers in his ear.  
"Stop, I do not want my sister caught us and tells it to our parents" he said.  
"I do not care, I want masturbate you and that you come on my stomach" the blonde responds and continues what she does.

Since he was dating Juliet and he was aware that she is a vampire, she found it a more playful side and kinky that her wise and innocent side. This did not displease him. Justin tries to contain his pleasure sounds, he hears the sheets move to the next bed and Juliet has a big smile on her face. She's accelerating the pace and begins to not be able to hold back his moans.

In the next second, Alex looks up from her book (yes, she began to like reading) and asked what they were doing.

"What are you doing?" the witch of the family asks suspiciously.  
"Nothing, Juliet mass me" he replied tit for tat.

His girlfriend continues to masturbate him with a mischievous smile on her face. Alex shrugs and continues reading. In the excitement, Justin caress the black thong to his girlfriend that she put under her nightie and he feels that she is wet. He starts to slide a finger into her pussy by pulling her string to the side.

Alex moves again and he does not know if she sees them, as he is lying aside and back to her, but Juliet does not flinch, so he continues. He fingers her, back to her clitoris on which he supports heavily. Young lovers masturbate each other and the sounds of pleasure are becoming more insistent.

"Hey, I know what you do. Stop it now or I'll tell the parents" his sister yell at them.  
"We have the right for us to cuddle" the vampire replied innocently.  
"You are masturbating. At least stop doing that as long as I'm not with Mason" the brunette replied with a pout.

In this moment, his hot girlfriend meets her naturally.

"Why do not you do like us? Your parents must sleep now" she smiled "and I know how Mason is in bed, not much to lose, your brother is much better."  
"And what do I win? I know that of Mason is tiny but apart from him, I did not really-" his sister begins to respond.

Suddenly Juliet removed the cover and reveals his penis at the sight of his little sister, who is speechless. Having the finger under her string, he can do nothing.

"You win it: the big cock of your brother to watch while I masturbate him and I suck him" Juliet just answers at Alex.

While he is naked before his sister, Justin continues to stimulate the clitoris of his vampire girlfriend, he can see that Alex is excited.

"You can turn towards me, Justin" Alex asks, regardless if her brother is okay or not.

 **...**

At this time, Juliet withdraws his hand from her pussy and said that he must shared.

"Look at this good big dick I show you, look as I masturbates your brother and as he is good when I put my hand on his big balls" the blonde smiled.

Alex looks into Justin's eyes and again raises her gaze on his penis.

"I can?" she asks.  
"Of course, I'm sure your brother will appreciate" his girlfriend said, throwing her a naughty look.

He is surrounded by two beautiful creatures. His girlfriend elongated at his right and his sister kneeling on the bed who masturbates him slowly, but who quickly increases the pace. After one minute, Juliet down from bed and goes to next his sister to remove her panties.

"Your brother needs another source of excitement as your hand. Let him taste your little pussy unsatisfied, he'll love it and I'll suck" Juliet said.

She guides his sister close to him and without flinching, he slams her left buttock and starts fingering her pussy dripping while Juliet swirled her tongue around the head of his cock.

* * *

 **A moment later,**

Justin lives a daydream!

His sexy vampire girlfriend sucks him, making him a deep throat and his sister-witch has her thighs trembling. He now has 4 fingers in her wet pussy and tight (like what, what Juliet had him on her past relationship with Mason was true: werewolves have small cocks) whereas at the beginning, only 2 fingers went just in her pussy.

"I want a dick in me" his sister said suddenly.  
"Show her who dominates, my love" his girlfriend replied.

He nods, Juliet withdraws and forces Alex to get on all fours, her head pressed against the bed, his cock pointing on her pussy well up.

"You, lick my pussy" his girlfriend tells her as he begins to penetrate slowly her little pink pussy of Alex, just waiting to be abused by his penis.

Juliet lies on her back and Alex hesitates for a moment, then she starts licking her pussy slowly of the tip of the tongue. Justin gently pushed his cock inside her pussy, which wets terribly.

He hit bottom, he fucks her as he used to do it to his girlfriend: hammering her pussy. He increases the speed and his sister is shaking then, his girlfriend seems to enjoy more and more. Now Alex licks Juliet to full tongue, doing an admirable job as the blonde achieved already the orgasm after only 5 minutes.

"Oh that's good, ahhhhhhhh" the vampire reaches orgasm like never before, adding "your sister is a goddess, darling. We need to keep her."

Juliet looks at her boyfriend fuck his sister, and she decides to go the head under his sister to lick her clitoris and play with.

 **...**

 **Several minutes later,**

Alex is on the brink of orgasm.

Her legs give way and the couple are obliged to retain her, for she does not collapse and he continues. Justin accelerates the pace, feeling his sperm come. Alex starts screaming and her brother hope she will not wake their parents, sleeping in the next room.

"Ahhhh, I can not stand Justin. I'm going to cum!"  
"C'mon babe, enjoys direct her!" Juliet asks "Alex, you're so getting pregnant, you little slut."  
"But-" Alex started to protest.  
"Believe me sweetheart, it is better you bear the child of your brother than your fiance unnecessary" Juliet smiled at his sister before giving her a kiss.

Justin feels he is about to ejaculate, and the idea of impregnating his baby sister excites him. His enjoyment comes after that Alex and also accelerates the pace, he ejaculates in her womb.

"Oh my ... did you just cum inside me Justin? Mason was supposed to do that" Alex said a little nervous about she may of carrying the child of her big brother ... then, the idea to carry the child of her brother that of her future husband excites her increasingly "whatever, it's feels so nice inside me, I love it."

He retired and his sister spreads her pussy lips to see the sticky sperm of her brother escape a little. Alex looks, then she gets the sperm that escaped from her belly, she inspires and swallows, closing her eyes. Then, she looks at her brother with a huge smile.

"You liked?" Juliet asked with a smile too.  
"It was great, I want to again as soon as we can" Alex said with enthusiasm.  
"When you want, you really are two beautiful sluts. I want fuck you, like that every day" he smiled back.  
"You can if you want, nothing prevents you to leave the board when you wish and you will keep your powers, it's not in the regulation" Juliet replied as she remembers the time when she was dating a board member of the wizards "to bed now, I hope your parents have heard nothing."

The trio fell asleep, with the hands of Jutin placed on the buttocks of his girlfriend and his sister, naked in bed, with a lot of fantasies in his mind.

 **...**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
